The invention is an improvement in the sidewall protection device shown and described in copending application Ser. No. 647,273, filed Jan. 5, 1976 which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,530 on June 21, 1977. The invention of this copending application is directed to a resilient shield which is fastened adjacent the tread of the tire and extends radially inwardly toward the beads of the tire to cover at least the upper sidewall regions of the tire. In some cases it has been found necessary to extend the shields to the rim flanges where they are secured to completely cover the sidewalls of the tire. The invention is directed to such a shield.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a resilient annular shield with concentrically disposed, opposing circular marginal edges. The shield is designed to completely cover a sidewall of a tire. Means are provided for securing the longer, radially outermost edge of the shield adjacent the tread and other means are supplied along the shorter, radially innermost edge of the shield for mating, interlocking engagement with the adjacent upstanding rim flange of the wheel rim on which the tire is mounted.